thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyranno Kenzan
Current Background Tyranno Kenzan, often called Kenzan by his own preference, is at first a bully on the campus at Duel Academia, stealing duel disks from anyone incapable of beating him in a game of Duel Monsters. However, that all changes when Judai Yuki steps onto the stage. Judai not only beats him, but gives him a whole new outlook on dueling. From that day forward, Kenzan considers him "Aniki" and follows him everywhere, battling with Sho over the right to use the title. It is discovered during the first two seasons, that before Kenzan when to the dueling island, he was injured during an excavation. In the end, he gains a dinosaur bone in his left tibia, and it is clear from day one that Kenzan, if he wasn't obessessed with dinosaurs then, had more of an appreciation than before. When Kenzan is captured and used as a pawn against Judai in the duel against Brron, Kenzan is sent to a prison realm along with his friends. His arrival on Iriphos involves him escaping that strange prison. In the roleplay, Kenzan is an outgoing boy from the start. Kenzan is hardly afraid of the things he should be, and when put to the challenge, he'll take it on even if it might kill him. This brazen attitude, and his dinosaur bone, have earned him a Persona called Jatayu, although even that has not always been a benefit for him to have. First Arc First Arrival Kenzan's first arrival was in Twilight Town. He first met Flonne, and not long after, Robot Unicorn, Panty, Stockings, Yosuke Hanamura, Fai D. Flourite, and Kurogane. The boy, clearly intent on helping others find their friends in exchange for their help finding Aniki, started to bond immediately with the crowd. They then met the Meta, who attacked Robot Unicorn. Edge arrived just in time to help save the robotic being. Kenzan, while physically strong, could not compete, so he tried to help lead Robot Unicorn away with Flonne and Yosuke. After a small guilt trip, he ran back to see what he could do to help Edge, but it seemed that the metal-suited being had left long ago. After the group re-forms itself, they find that they've gained Waka as an ally and lost Panty and Stocking in the midst of the battle. Unfortunately, both he and Flonne vanish in a wave of sakura petals, In this moment, the group decides that they should go searching for everyone who might be missing in the world, to re-unite all of them with their friends. When the Sector Security Officers come by to take blood donations, he's one of the first in line. They rest at an inn that night for free after Kenzan convinced the innkeepers to play a guessing game with his deck. Team Twilight The group gathers together in the morning, having lost sight of Edge and the others. It is then that Kenzan officially gives their group a name, Team Twilight (presumably since they started in Twilight Town), and the name has stuck ever since. Every person he's met and liked since then is considered an honorary member of the gang, and given the opportunity to join the quest. The group appointed him their leader, since he seemed most dedicated to the idea. Team Twilight heads for Neo Domino City, and on arrival, splits up into two groups to go looking for their friends. Kenzan and Yosuke find Bruno Borrelli and Genis Sage at Aki's mansion. After a quick hello, Kenzan is already dead-set on helping them retrieve Aki Izayoi, and find Yusei Fudo. After a quick induction to Team Twilight, they head off to sneak into Sector Security Headquarters. Jack Atlas calls them along the way there, but Kenzan's feelings on him are biased on how Genis reacts to the man. They sneak in, find out about Yusei kidnapping Aki, and Kenzan's immediate response is as close to a swear as he can get. The boy is then thrown into high gear as they try to escape the headquarters. When confronted with angels blocking their exit, Kenzan offers up a duel in exchange for their freedom. He fails at this, but the group fights back anyway. After a moment of guilt, Kenzan gladly joins them. When they emerge victorious from that battle, they are sent up to the top floor, where Kenzan plays a message to call all members of Team Twlight to aid them. During the ride up, Kenzan was handed Yosuke's daggers for protection. Not that it mattered. The group won without the reinforcements, but they did gain a few new allies, Metal Man, Rita Mordio, and Minato Arisato. They rescue Raven and Naoto Shirogane, but lose Raven in the middle of the fight. The group, minus their robotic friend, journeyed to the Tower of Salvation in an attempt to find the people they searched for. Kenzan was generally amazed by the tower, and when they went up one floor, was startled by the sudden ambush of thirty angels. He was beaten into a wall, and as he stumbled out, realized that he was hearing the voice of a person he didn't recognize. That voice turned out to be his Persona, Jatayu. The pair worked together until his eyes faded back to normal, and then Kenzan did what he's prone to do, acting on impulse. A part of the group was sent headfirst into the Dherris Emblem, which made each of them face their worst nightmare. Kenzan's nightmare primarily involved Judai being captured and tortured by Yubel, but once he was aware of the change in circumstance, he was quick to adapt. As much as Kenzan wanted to save Judai, he admits of his own accord he can't do it alone, and knows that even if Yubel beats him to "Aniki", he'll just have to win him back anyway. With new resolve, he escapes the nightmare and wakes up in a prison cell. After failing to get out on his own, Naoto helps him out and he re-groups with the others in the main part of the floor. The group reunited, they make their way to the top floor, where they fight off over two hundred angels with the help of Haseo, Edge, and KOS-MOS. Kenzan, alongside, Bruno and Naoto, were kidnapped in the process of the attack, but KOS-MOS rescues the unconscious boy. They down the tower and were in the Main Chamber, but unfortunately lost Naoto in KOS-MOS' rescue attempt. The trio managed to get the others down to the main chamber with them. Jack and Kenzan had a fight because Kenzan believed him to be selfish. In the end, Kenzan did nothing but currently does not think well of the man. Bruno calls for a convoy to give them a ride from the tower. Leaving the Tower of Salvation Kenzan and the others make their way out of the Tower of Salvation when they run into Yuri Lowell and Estelle who were looking for a Rune Crest. Rita hands them the last Rune Crest, and their convoy arrives just as Kenzan is picking a fight with Yuri, albeit his state of mind was partially to blame. When they start getting ready to leave, the Tower of Salvation starts to fall. Kenzan runs away from the site and regroups with the others, dodging debris on the way. Second Arc Team Twilight Saves the Day Kenzan starts this arc traveling only with Yosuke, arriving in Gallia to ask about the whereabouts of their friends. At this point, Yosuke and Kenzan have become like brothers, Yosuke being Team Twilight's advisor and Kenzan it's lighthearted leader. The pair had been walking around the world for the most part for the last three months since others were able to keep track of their movements. After another unsuccessful arrival, the boys left, heading towards Mt. Ordeals, where they met up with Dark Kain. They also run in Chie Satonaka on their way to Inaba, where they spend the night. On the second day, they meet a mysterious girl, who Yosuke accidently knocks into the television, forcing all four to go into the T.V. World to save her. They follow her trail by using Kenzan's monster, Tyranno Infinity. Kenzan has a staring contest with the monster Yosuke summoned, and after he assures his dominance they are on the trail to save her. After facing the girl's shadow in a freaky funhouse full of broken mirrors, Kenzan and crew use Tyranno Infinity to try and make a getaway, but after Tyranno Infinity sniffs out a Duel Spirit, the crew end up catching up with another group fighting Emil Castagnier's shadow. This group had Naoto, Emil, Alice Liddle, Judai, Kirby, Lyre, and Akihiko Sanada. After pouncing Judai, Kenzan's crew assisted the others in helping Emil come to terms and face himself. After this, the crew ends their frightfully long day at Martha's house in Neo Domino City. Kenzan's Capture After waking up in the house full of people, a lot of things started happening at once. Mithos and Ruka returned to the house, Yui and Engi drag Kefka, Bunnie Rabbot, Alice, Gen Shishio, Spider-Girl, and Cynder into her Dream World, Sakura arrives, Dark Kain attacks Yusei, Jack and Yosuke both turn into girls, and Raine passes out. After most of the chaos settles, Earthworm Jim arrives through the ceiling, as him and Judai decide to help out by going to the store to buy plywood to repair the ceiling for Martha. While they are out, they get trapped on the walking bridge by two Dopplegangers, as he, Judai, and Kirby are boated away to the Sahira. Cynder joins them as well on the edge of the city. The group wakes up, separated Cynder in one cell, and the others in another. All of them talk to one another and try to make sense of what has happened to them. This is interrupted by Wiseman, who goes to have a talk to Cynder while Kenzan, Judai, and Kirby are left pretty much alone and incapable of seeing outside their cell. During this time Judai tells him about Yubel, and Kenzan clearly does not take the news well. He is panicking about his nightmare from the Dherris Emblem coming to life, but this does not show on his face for long. He and Judai are permitted to see out again, as they spot a corrupted Cynder. This leads to much confusion for Kenzan as Sailor Pluto attempts to fight the Enchantress and break them out. He meets Marik Ishtar for the first time, and is completely lost, even when Pluto sacrifices herself to get away from the Sahira unscathed. Personality Kenzan is very upbeat and outgoing. There is little he won't do for his friends, and when confronted will jump into a battle if he needs to. Kenzan is also exceedingly perceptive about others' emotions, and while he's abrasive, he has their best intentions at heart. It is rare for Kenzan to keep secrets or be excessively troubled. Abilities After an accident he was given the bone of a dinosaur in his left tibia. Since then, Kenzan has the ability to turn his eyes into slits, and like animals, can be severely sensitive to some signals and body language. Also, he has a Duel Spirit Form he likes to call Spaceosaurus. As he's journeyed in the world, however, he's come to discover that the dinosaur bone has once again lent him a hand. He now can summon the Persona Jatayu, a Persona of the Sun Arcana. In the roleplay, his animal senses have kicked in very rarely when he is outside of his feral state, but he is usually spot on when danger is afoot, except when it comes to his own health. A great example of this is Kenzan's policy for angels, which is to punch first, ask later. He often ended up slammed into walls without any sort of animal fight-or-flight instinct telling him to stop. Combat Kenzan himself is well-built, but he still no stronger than an ordinary human being. After gaining a persona, he gains an SP count of 100. Jatayu, on the other hand, is weak to Electricity but strong against Wind. Here's the ability list for Jatayu: Garudyne (12 SP): Through a circle of wind beneath a single enemy, inflict a moderate to severe amount of wind damage. It is a three-second cast. Amrita (12 SP): Cure all party-member ailments by surrounding them in lights. It is a three-second cast. Magarudyne (22 SP): Through a circle of wind beneath each enemy, inflict a moderate to severe amount of wind damage. It is a five-second cast. Repel Elec (Passive): At random, this skill will try to divert electrical attacks away from Kenzan-either back at the opponent or safely off to the side. It only protects Kenzan and does not always activate. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anime Category:IceEnchantress09 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!